Latinas are disproportionately affected by the HIV/AIDS epidemic. In 2006, Latinas 13 and older accounted for 13% of the US female population but 16% of the estimated AIDS cases that year. That same year, the AIDS case rate for Latinas was nearly six times the case rate for non-Hispanic white women, and HIV was the 5th leading cause of death for Latinas age 35-44. While several behavioral prevention interventions tailored for Latinas have shown efficacy in reducing sexual risk behaviors, their successful replication has been hampered by cost, implementation difficulties, and participant retention issues. There are also few effective programs available in culturally tailored English and Spanish formats. To address these barriers, we propose to a) develop and test a culturally tailored computer- based version of Project SAFE, an existing efficacious HIV prevention program for minority women. Phase I activities include developing and usability testing a prototype application in English language format (C-SAFE);and b) develop an application storyboard and Flash programmed demo in Spanish (C-SEGURA). Each application will be evaluated by Latinas ages 18-28, the target audience for this intervention. The proposed applications are intended to expand the reach of effective, culturally tailored HIV interventions for Latinas in an effort to reduce HIV infection rates among this population. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The proposed research tests the feasibility of creating two computer-based versions of Project SAFE, an effective HIV prevention program for Latinas. The new culturally tailored applications, C-SAFE (English format) and C-SEGURA (Spanish format) will be created and made available on two platforms - a USB flash drive and Internet download - increasing the potential accessibility, cost-effectiveness, and program implementation fidelity in a variety of health service and education settings. The design and format of the applications are also intended to promote community members'participation in the interventions by permitting sensitive topics to be addressed privately (i.e., one-on-one with the computer) and according to a flexible schedule. Ultimately, the applications have the potential to reduce sexual risk-taking behavior and HIV infection rates among Latinas, who are disproportionately affected by the HIV/AIDS epidemic.